When The Night Ends
by Fallen Luv
Summary: When Charlie's niece Anne stays awhile, can she be able to handle Bella dating Edward and can she handle falling in love with Jacob? Or will she crack under pressure? /first Twilight fanfic\JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I dont own any of the Twilight charcters or the books or any else of the franchise, the only thing I own is Anne and this story. I'm not doing this for money, I doing this out of pure entertainment...so please dont sue me.**

* * *

I woke with a jolt as the car I was riding in shook as it hit a pot hole. I blinked and looked around the small back seat area. "You alright? That fly over must've wore you out" A voice from the front called out. "Yeah, I'm fine Charlie...not to sound ansty or anything, but when are we going to be at your house?" I asked as I looked out the window watching the scenery go by. I heard a small chuckle before he replied "It's not that far, it's that house right up there on the hill, it's small but it suits mine and Bella's needs". I looked ahead and there I saw it, I smiled at it's small size, it's white color that was fading with age and weather, I even smiled at the sight of how peaceful it looked as Charlie stopped the car.

As I had hauled my few suitcases into the living room, I looked around the room, it wasnt that very big with the couch in the middle of the room and all the other little nicknaks that Charlie had on shelves and the two chairs one on each side of the room. I sat down on the couch waiting for Charlie to get in the house so he could show me where the room I was going to be sleeping in was at. Finally he came into the house, and walked in the living room to find me staring back at. "So, how long are you staying?" he asked alittle puzzled. "I dont know, my mom said that I need to come up here to reconnect with family, which in her terms means that she's wants me out of the way till she gets a house down in L.A. for me and her." I answered as I looked down at the ground. I looked up for a second at him and then back down at the spot I had been looking at and quickly added "I promise I wont be to much of a burden on you guys, mom gave me some money so I could help take care of myself". Charlie walked over and sat next to me on the couch and put an arm around me and tried looking me straight in the eye, though I was still looking down at the floor. "Um, I'm not really good with this stuff but uh here goes, Anne, you wont be a burden on us, for your father's sake, your my niece, you'd never be a burden on me" he told me as he straightened himself up and took his arm from around me. "Thanks Charlie" I smiled and looked up at him before getting off the couch and grabbing my suitcases and started up the stairs. "I think I can find the guest bedroom" I called down the stairs, I looked into Bella's room as I passed it, and out of nowhere I got a cold chill down my back, almost as if there was a almost dark presence coming from the room.

After an hour of unpacking in the guest room I came out to the smell of pizza, the sound of the TV on, and the sound of Charlie and Bella talking. "Bella, your cousin Anne is here, I hope you know" I heard Charlie say, there was sound of schuffling and then a response of "I know, I heard her in the guest room, I happy she's here, I havent talked to her in forever" I heard Bella chuckle. I was about to start down the stairs when I heard the faint sound of a car door shut. "Oh! Edward's here" I heard Bella exclaim and then heard her walking from the kitchen into the foyer. I watched as she opened the door, and there stood a pale man, with what looked like to me bronze shaded hair. He smiled as he saw her, but as his eyes travled around the foyer and they landed on me, the smile went away, again I got a chill down my spine like I did earlier, all I knew was that I didnt like it. Bella followed his gaze till she saw me, her smile that was already on her face grew wider, and she almost practically sprinted up the stairs to give me a hug. "Anne!" she exclaimed as she hugged me tight. She looked down the stairs at Edward and made a motion for him to come up, "Edward, this is my cousin Anne, Charlie told me that she's going to be staying with us for awhile. Anne, this Edward Cullen, he's um my boyfriend" she introduced us after finished motioning him. I death gripped the banister rail as he stared at me while I stared him back, he made a movement forward, and I death gripped the rail more to the point my fingers hurt and took a step back. "Um, uh sorry Bella, it's good to see you but, I'm uh not feeling good, must've been the plane ride up, I'm going to go in my room...er night." I said, before I ran to my room and shut my door, ignoring the chills I got as my gaze left Edwards gaze and as I passed Bella's door. I crawled into the bed, pulled the blankets and pillows over my head, and tried to ignore the outside world till morning came.

* * *

**Authors Note: mk, this my ever Twilight fanfic, it's supposed to be a fic about Anne(OC) and Jacob, and sorry if I didnt quite catch Bella's or Charlie's characters right, I'm going to try to improve on it in the chapters to come.**

**Please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I dont own any of the Twilight charcters or the books or any else of the franchise, the only thing I own is Anne and this story. I'm not doing this for money, I doing this out of pure entertainment...so please dont sue me.**

I woke to the sound of rain hitting the bedroom window. I turned over to face the digital clock and saw that it was going on 2 o'clock in the afternoon, I flinched at the time and expected my mom to burst through the door yelling at me not sleep in cause it's not good for someone like me or yelling at me cause _I'm_ making her late for an appointment that she needed to goto, but then I sighed with relief as I realized that I was in Forks, with my uncle and cousin...far away from my moms yelling. I got out of the bed and stretched as I walked to the dresser to get my clothes and got to the bathroom for a shower.

After I got out of the shower, I walked around the backyard and found my way to a small entrance that lead to the woods beind Bellas' house. As I stared at a patch of woods I could see, I was amazed by how peaceful it looked with the sun hitting certain spots, and with the birds up in the trees calling out to one another. Just above me, I could hear little animals running around in the branches of the trees, and farther off I could hear the faint babbling of a small creek. At this I wondered about life in the forest, and how survival of the fittest took place with all the different animals. And for once I couldnt believe that I was jealous of the peace and tranquility that was taking place.

After standing there for a minutes, before I walked back to the house and started packing a small pack for a hike. I put some food and drinks into the pack, then went up to the room I was staying in, and put some shorts and a tank top in the bag just in case I got uncomfortable in the clothes I was currently wearing. After packing some other necessities in to the backpack, I left a note on the fridge letting Charlie and Bella know what I was doing so they wouldnt flip when they couldnt find me in the house. I grabbed the pack, and made my way back to the small woods entrance. As I entered the woods, it seemed as if I was suddenly sucked into another world, that was undistubered from human existance. I stopped a second after I made it over a small hill to take in my surrounds from the buzzing of insects next to my ears to the sounds of birds overhead.

As I trekked on, I could tell it was getting later just by how more insects were starting to come out, and I couldnt see as far as I could awhile ago. I climbed over a fallen tree, and wasnt fifteen feet from it when I heard the sound of a twig snapping to my left.


End file.
